Imperial Shinobi
The shinobi corps of the Empire of Akino is divided into various units. While they haven't changed a considerable amount to their past counterparts, the Imperial shinobi have adopted various differences that allowed them to field more efficient operatives. Recruitment The recruitment for the Imperial shinobi is handled by a small detachment of the Shinobi corps. These recruiters seek out people that have the potential to mould and use chakra. Once that requirement is established, a small investigation starts to see if the person is compatible with the required training to become an Imperial shinobi. This new way of recruiting has allowed the Imperial Shinobi Corps to minimize the number of potential troublemakers and fall-outs to get into the shinobi ranks. Though less common, but certainly not disapproved, is when a person voluntary signs up for the Shinobi Academy. In these cases, the person is going through a few tests before they will be either accepted or declined. Standards The Imperial Shinobi Corps has set up a standard for its new recruits. Though it has reduced their amount of potential recruits, it has already proven to allow them to field more successful operatives. * A minimum height of around 1.65 ~ 1.70 meters / around 5'4 ~ 5'5 feet. * Minimum age of 12-13 years old. Exceptions are rare and usually have a very good reason. * Capable of moulding chakra. * Have been in training for a least of 2 years in an Academy - exceptions aren't rare. This usually is regarding clan shinobi that are transferred to the Imperial shinobi corps, which is part of the Irregular units. Training Once a person is approved to enrol into the Shinobi Academy, they begin their training. Depending on their age, review of the recruiter or results of their entry test, the person is put into a certain class. The classes of the Academies are organised in various ways, to both experiments and optimize the training for most participants. A difference with some of the foreign shinobi corps, is that the Akinian shinobi don't train in one or two locations. The major Shinobi Academies are located in various key-cities but it isn't unusual for shinobi trainees to be send to continue their training in other locations - usually in less luxurious posts, such as Imperial military encampments and fortifications. The training is set into three stages. Each of the training stages is orientated on further moulding each trainee into a capable and competent operative, to be able to meet the future hardships that await them as Imperial shinobi. As expected, each successive stage is more difficult than the previous one. Many suspect it is likely to weed out the weak before they can corrupt the corps. * The First Stage The first stage orientates on the pure basics. Such as learning about the fundamental chakra control, taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat) and the basics of shinobi tools - such as shuriken, kunai, tags and the sort. * The Second Stage The second stage is focused on expanding the basics. The trainees are taught some more of the difficult Academy techniques. Essential matters such as the basic of chakra flow are taught to the trainees as how to combat basic genjutsu. * The Third Stage At this stage, the class is split into various detachments - based on various factors. Trainees are allowed to advance into the basics of certain specialist classes and trainings - such as medical, barrier, genjutsu and such fields. At the end of this stage, the trainees are put through various tests and examinations before they are enrolled in the military. Specialism The Imperial Shinobi corps has recognised that specialists can provide a wide range of services in the field. Whenever a certain trainee provides evidence that they have a certain talent, this is being focused upon - together with experts to properly guide and teach the basics to the trainee. Equipment The Imperial shinobi corps provides a range of equipment to their operatives. The usual flak jackets, pouches with various tools - like shuriken, wire, tags etc - are as common as they are within other nations. * Imperial communicator However, the Akinians have invested into some more utility equipment to allow their operatives to engage in their operations more efficiently. One of the prominent equipment that the Akinian shinobi have used for some time is their earphone communicator. The small device allows the Akinians to communicate across three different channels while using a small bit of chakra to run the devices. Though the tool isn't that rare or revolutionary as other countries use their own form of communicators, the Akinians have developed various methods of decrypting and encrypting their messages. * Imperial Flak Jackets The designs can be seen on the image to the right. From left to right: * Class C jacket = for the rank of chuunin The Class C jacket has various small pouches at front of the operative, opposed to having pouches and pockets at the side and back. * Class A jacket = for the rank of chuunin. The Class A jacket has less utility than the C class jacket. Yet, it is a favoured model that is used by a large portion of chuunin due to its effiency. * Class S jacket = for jounin and squad leaders. The Class S jacket is primarily for jounin. Some keep the neckguard with their flak jacket but this is largely due to the invidiual's desire. It has added shoulder guards that provide more protection. Squad leaders also are to sport a blue sash during various operations and tasks. * Class B jacket = for chuunin. The Class B jacket is the most protective design of the Imperial jackets. It has both shoulderguards and a groin protection. A favourite pick for those who either prefer protection over mobility, usually the close combat experts. * Class D jacket = standard jacket, issued for genin. The Class D jacket is the most standard jacket in the Imperial design. It provides decent protection and is standard to genin. It provides no extra utility or protection, compared to the other designs. The Akinian shinobi corps has been one of the best-funded shinobi corps in the known world. Having experimented with various designs of flak jackets, they have issued a standard Akinian flak jacket for the regular shinobi teams and ranks. They kept in mind the flaws and advantages of previous designs, coming with their new, Imperial design that is to both provide decent protection and allowing mobility. * Blue Sash An important part of the Akinian shinobi garb is the 'blue sash'. While many consider it a mere fashion statement, it is a sign of leadership within a squad. There can be various markings on the sash that can desginate the individual's team achievements or their origin. Thus while only the squadleader is allowed to wear it, being usually seen as the pride of the entire team. But it also serves a functional purpose. Allowing other teams quickly to recognise a squad leader and in absence of one of their own, knowing who can give out orders. During some operations, the sash isn't garbed by the squad lead. These are usually operations in which the sash might get in the way or can't be seen anyways - such as incognito operations or during night raids, assignments and etc. To prevent it from falling off, the top and bottom are pinned at the individual's gear. * Imperial Boots The 'age' of the shinobi sandals are gone for the Imperial operatives. Whereas many are aware that an army marches on its stomach, the Akinian military is quite aware that their marches march much better when they aren't suffering painful blisters or can't grip a good footing with their boots. For this purpose, the standard kit has special designed socks to prevent blisters - designed by the age-old trick of the Cho clan to avoid friction during moving of the feet in the boots, which in short can cause nasty blisters with the addition of sweat or any moisture. The sole of the boots are reinforced and designed to allow better gripping as muffling some sounds of feet movement. * Provincial Additions Due to the various regions, the Akinian shinobi corps has adjusted some of their teams and units. Allowing them to utilize various equipment that aren't part of the standard gear but will serve them well. Such as raincloaks in the Rain province or allowing to change the camo of their flak jackets. Though permission is still required by various higher ups.Category:Empire of Akino Category:Ranks Category:Military Category:Imperial Akinian Military